pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Wrigley
Robert Wrigley (born February 27, 1951) is an American poet and academic.Robert Wrigley, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Jan. 10, 2013. Life Wrigley was born in East St. Louis, Illinois. He was drafted in 1971, but claimed conscientious objector status. He earned a B.A. with honours in English and Literature in 1974 from the University of Southern Illinois, and an M.F.A. in Poetry in 1976 from the University of Montana, where he studied with poets Madeline DeFrees, John Haines, and Richard Hugo. He has published poems in a number of journals, including Poetry, The Atlantic, Barrow Street, and The New Yorker. From 1987 to 1988 he served as writer-in-residence for the state of Idaho. He currently teaches in the M.F.A. program in creative writing at the University of Idaho, where his wife (memoirist and novelist Kim Barnes) also teaches. Recognition In 1986-1987 Wrigley was Poet Laureate of Idaho.Idaho, Poets Laureate, Library of Congress. Web, Jan. 10, 2012. He is the recipient of 6 Pushcart Prizes. Reign of Snakes won the Kingsley Tufts Poetry Award; Lives of the Animals won the 2005 Poets' Prize. In the Bank of Beautiful Sins won the San Francisco Poetry Center Book Award. He has received fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts, the Idaho State Commission on the Arts, and the Guggenheim Foundation. In 2003 and 2006 Wrigley had poetry published in The Best American Poetry. Billy Collins included Wrigley's poem "Do You Love Me?" in his 2003 anthology, Poetry 180."Do You Love Me?," Poetry 180, Poetry and Literature, Library of Congress. Web, Feb. 24, 2019. Publications Poetry *''The Sinking of Clay City''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1979. *''Moon in a Mason Jar: Poems''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1986. *''What My Father Believed: Poems''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1991. *''In the Bank of Beautiful Sins: Poems''. New York: Penguin, 1995. *''Moon in a Mason Jar / What My Father Believed''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1998. *''Reign of Snakes: Poems''. New York: Penguin Books, 1999. *''Lives of the Animals: Poems''. New York: Penguin, 2000. *''Earthly Meditations: New and selected poems''. New York: Penguin, 2006. *''Beautiful Country''. New York: Penguin, 2010. *''Anatomy of Melancholy, and other poems''. New York: Penguin, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Robert Wrigley, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 1, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References *Online Newshour:Poetry Series - Profile - Robert Wrigley, Corporation for Public Broadcasting} *Andrew Santella, "Lives of the Animals," "Books in Brief: Fiction & Poetry, New York Times, November 23, 2003. Notes External links ;Poems *"Do You Love Me?" at Poetry 180 *"After a Rainstorm" *Robert Wrigley b. 1951 at the Poetry Foundation *Three poems by Robert Wrigley at Superstition ;Audio / video *Robert Wrigley at YouTube * *Robert Wrigley reading at Boston Court Performing Arts Center, Pasadena, CA, April 2010 ;Books *Robert Wrigley at Amazon.com ;About *Robert Wrigley profile at the Academy of American Poets. * Robert Wrigley in the Red Room Category:American poets Category:University of Montana alumni Category:University of Idaho faculty Category:Living people Category:Poets Laureate of Idaho Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics